Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is known for divers to use a goggle and snorkel arrangement for underwater exploring. Typically the diver periodically rises to the surface of the water and takes large breadth before returning to continue his/her exploration.
Alternatively, if a diver does not wish to periodically rise to the surface to breathe, a body mounted air storage tank may be employed with breathable air supplied to the diver via a mouthpiece. This arrangement requires at least some level of prior training and is typical of divers who which to explore lower depths and therefore not very practical for beginner divers, who only wish to explore the shallows.
Another method of diving has been employed over recent years. This method involves the utilisation of a diving helmet that has breathable air continually supplied to it from a remote air supply. The helmet is open ended such that it resembles an inverted dome when submerged with a transparent face on the front side, which allows the diver to see outwardly.
An air supply connection in the helmet provides access to breathable air, which is supplied via a hose from said remote air supply unit. Typically, the helmet rests on a diver's shoulders with the excess air being expelled via gaps formed between the lower periphery of the helmet and the body of the diver.
Diving helmets such as these are becoming exceedingly popular for novice divers who wish to get under the water quickly with minimal training, and thereby ideally suited to the tourist industry.
One problem with diving helmets of this type is the amount of buoyant force that is produced by having such a large amount of air contained within the submerged enclosed volume. Typically, this problem is overcome by the attachment of lead weights. Unfortunately this leads to the helmet being so heavy out of the water that it requires at least two people to transport.
Another problem associated with these type of diving helmets is that there is a tendency for this type of helmet to move around once they are placed onto a diver's shoulders. Often this results in the helmet tipping forward or backward during use because it is not located sufficiently enough in position over the head of the diver.
Yet another problem with diving helmets of this configuration is the unavailability of any rearward vision by the diver. This is because such helmets are only designed for forward vision, having only a transparent front viewing visor.
Yet a further problem with diving helmets of this configuration is the high cost of manufacture. Typically helmets of this type are moulded from a plastic material and since the shape required is typically complex, multiple moulds and moulding operations are required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention in its preferred form to provide a diving helmet of the type that has breathable air constantly supplied to it that overcomes or ameliorates at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative.